Expiación
by Nami-007
Summary: Ginny, por fin, había encontrado la forma de redimir su culpa. H-Hr. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Y Expiación de Ian McEwan.

* * *

**- - - - - - - - - -**

**Expiación**

**- - - - - - - - - -**

La pluma se había caído otra vez detrás del sillón. Ginny Weasley releía lo que había escrito en su diario sobre el Departamento de Misterios. Se levantó de la butaca, pero no vio la pluma por ninguna parte. Se arrodilló, y pegó la cara al suelo, para ver si se había colado por debajo. Y en efecto, la pluma estaba allí, alargó la mano para cogerla, cuando el retrato de la entrada se abrió.

"Tenemos que mantenerlo en secreto" susurró una voz de chica, que Ginny reconoció al instante como la de Hermione.

"¿Por qué?" contestó Harry, sin intentar mantener la voz baja.

Ginny se quedó inmóvil detrás del sillón.

"Sé que no lo entiendes, Harry, pero Ginny y Ron necesitaran tiempo para poder aceptar esto."

"Cuanto antes se lo digamos, antes se les pasara" replicó Harry.

"No van así las cosas. Ginny está enamorada de ti desde que oyó tu nombre en un cuento sobre el héroe del mundo mágico. Y Ron tiene esos terribles celos, que probablemente este confundiendo con otra cosa."

"Tienen que crecer."

"Harry, escúchame…"

"No" la cortó, "podrías haber muerto allí, Hermione. No quiero tener que esconder lo que tenemos ahora. Sirius" Harry se quedó en silencio, quizá pasaron unos minutos, o quizá no, pero a Ginny aquel momento se le hizo eterno. "Sirius murió, Hermione" la voz quebrada de Harry apenas se oía, "tuvo que estar escondido, encerrado día y noche. ¿Por qué nosotros también?"

"Vamos a tener mucho tiempo, Harry" dijo Hermione intentando calmarlo. "Te lo prometo. _Obliviate_."

Le había echado un hechizo desmemorizador.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Harry sin rastro de su voz quebrada.

"Ibas a dormir" respondió Hermione.

"Buenas noches" dijo él, Ginny oyó como subía las escaleras y entraba en su habitación.

Los sollozos de Hermione se hicieron más audibles. Pero entonces la puerta de salida se abrió para luego volver a cerrarse. Se había marchado.

Ginny se levantó del suelo. Las lágrimas también resbalaban por sus mejillas, pero de rabia. Una de sus mejores amigas le había mentido durante todo ese tiempo, sus consejos no eran para que Harry se fijara en ella, sino para que se olvidara de él.

Recogió sus cosas y subió a la habitación, donde comenzaría a pensar en como separarlos.

La oportunidad le llegó en verano. Fred y George habían abierto su tienda, y allí Ginny descubrió la manera, pociones de amor. Fue capaz de robar un par de botellas, y en casa, con la ayuda de algunos libros que su madre guardaba de su época de estudiante, consiguió destilarlas. Si hubiera utilizado aquella vasta imitación de Amortentia tal cual, sólo hubiera creado una ilusión sumamente fuerte que todo el mundo notaría. Quería que el efecto fuera sutil y que con el tiempo y las posibilidades que le ofrecía Hogwarts pudiera mejorarlo.

Era el primer día de clase, se dirigía a clase de Transformaciones cuando le llegó un olor familiar, siguió el rastro y se encontró con el profesor Slughorn que tenía la puerta de su clase abierta.

"Buenos días, señor" saludó cuando Slughorn la miró.

"Buenos días, señorita Weasley" contestó y miró el pergamino que tenía en el escritorio. "Creo que se ha equivocado de clase."

"Oh, sí" intentó disimular. "Iba a Transformaciones, pero..." No podía decir que se había dejado llevar por el olor del cabello de Harry.

"No pasa nada, jovencita. No eres la única que se ha acercado aquí esta mañana. Se debe a las pociones que estoy elaborando. La que os atrae es la Amortentia."

El profesor levantó la tapa de uno de los calderos, y Ginny se acercó para observar el contenido.

"Es un poción peligrosa, cuando la haya enseñado a sus compañeros de sexto, tendré que deshacerme de ella, a saber qué sería capaz de hacer cualquier chiquilla inmadura."

"Claro" asintió Ginny. "Me tengo que ir… Llego tarde."

"Corra, señorita Weasley, ya sabe que la profesora McGonagall no tolera la impuntualidad."

Ginny salió de la clase sonriendo ampliamente. Llevaba consigo una pequeña muestra de la poción, había hecho un pequeño agujero en el caldero y había esperado que la botellita que había en la mesa se llenara. Al acabar sólo tuvo que sellar el agujero con un sutil movimiento de varita, y guardar la botellita en la manga de su túnica.

Día tras día, echaba un par de gotas en alguna bebida que Harry tomara. Y después de lo que fueron meses lo supo. Harry Potter por fin había abierto los ojos. Y lo había hecho en la Sala Común de Gryffindor tras ganar la Copa de Quidditch, la había besado delante de todos.

Al separarse, Ginny buscó a Hermione con la mirada. Y allí estaba, permanecía inmóvil, sonriendo ampliamente. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que a quien sonreía era a Harry, pero cuando este desvió la mirada, la expresión en el rostro de Hermione cambió y en ese instante se dio la vuelta para desaparecer entre los estudiantes.

A Ginny le costó un año darse cuenta del error que había cometido. La Batalla de Hogwarts había terminado, y en ella, Hermione había luchado a su lado contra Bellatrix, pese que la había traicionado y le había quitado lo que más quería. Se juró en aquel momento que enmendaría lo que había hecho costara lo que costara.

Así que esperó y esperó. Los años fueron pasando, sus hijos se hicieron mayores. Y eso mostró que el feliz matrimonio que Harry y Ginny aparentaba ser, ya no daba más de sí. Por otro lado Ron y Hermione se habían separado poco después de que naciera Hugo.

Durante todo ese tiempo había tolerado que Hermione pasara más tiempo con ellos, a veces sospechaba que podían tener una aventura, pero lo descartaba cuando los miraba a ambos a los ojos, el respeto que Harry guardaba a su familia estaba por encima de eso.

Fue el uno de julio del año dos mil veintiséis, que Harry le pidió el divorcio. Y ella aceptó sin necesitar escuchar los motivos. Los sabía, siempre los había sabido. Había rezado todo ese tiempo para que aquel día llegara, liberándola de la mentira que había hecho vivir a dos personas que se habían amado, y que por su egoísmo no habían podido estar juntas.

Ginny Weasley

Londres, 2007

Ginny miró los libros que tenía en su escritorio. Había esperado diez años para ver cual era el desenlace de la historia de J.K. Rowling. En forma de epílogo, la autora, le había dado un final feliz que no merecía.

Así que había tomado un pergamino, y escrito su historia, esa parte de ella que nadie fue capaz de ver. Y añadió el final tardío, pero feliz que en el universo de Joanne, Harry y Hermione podrían haber tenido.

Sin embargo, nada de eso iba ocurrir, porque, aquel dos de mayo de mil novecientos noventa y ocho, Harry Potter no había vuelto a la vida, y Hermione Granger no había sobrevivido a la Batalla de Hogwarts.

Ginny releyó lo que había escrito, y se dio cuenta de que, por fin, había encontrado la forma de redimir su culpa.


End file.
